


Mask

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #11 “Behind Blue Eyes” By The Who</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Merlin's mind remembers even when he doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask

**“Mask” Gen Merlin (Canon AU)**

Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #11 “Behind Blue Eyes” By The Who

Category: Gen/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Merlin

Ratings/Warnings: K+ 

**Mask**

Merlin’s face was mask as he went about his duties

It was in the quiet times when he saw the faces and heard the voices. They were the people who had died at his hand and the hands of others who had magick. They would invade his mind when he was scrubbing a floor or mucking the horses. Sometimes they would invade his dreams. 

He did all that he did for Arthur and Camelot but the price he paid was higher than anyone would ever know. It never showed on his face but deep inside it was there. 

He longed to remove the mask and be free but he knew there was much work to be done before that happened. 

He just hopped it would come before his mask cracked and he was found out. If it happened at the wrong time he would die. That was a price he wasn’t willing to pay. &nbsp 


End file.
